Vixen Jackals
Early Life in the Jackals Vixen was born into the Jackals Pack. Her mother was Almira, and her father was a roving male named Houdini. Vixen's mother had a healthy litter, which included four pups counting Vixen. Her siblings were Mandala, Snert, Luella, Eleusine. Sadly Luella and Mandala were predated as pups. As sibling rivalries formed, Vixen was singled out as the most shy, calm, care-free, and timid of the three. Another tradgedy struck when in fall, Vixen's mother Almira died. That shattered Vixen's siblings, but being the most quiet and wary, Vixen wasn't as mournful. Tensions rose in the pack when Almira died, for almost all females in the pack had begun to fight for dominance. Finally Opera won, and she wasn't too fond of Almira's last litter. Vixen became terrified of the Dominate Female, and she also became with-drawn and more shy. She started to hang back when the pack began to hunt and do other social things. Vixen had developed a strong hate for Sophie, but it had lasted for much longer than it had shown. They often got into quarrels over small things. As the two began to become more competetive, Vixen began to show bolder colors. Vixen, usually being the silent and unseen member in the pack, suddenly drew attention to herself when she was seen getting into a small yet dangerous quarrel with Sophie. Opera wasn't in the mood for the nonsense, so she bodly laid down the line. Vixen, being confused, thought the Dominate Female was getting involved in the fight. Soon both wolves turned on Vixen, and not knowing what to do, she fled. Opera didn't even send any members to chase Vixen away, but it wasn't needed. Vixen realized she was no longer welcome in her pack. After leaving the Jackal's territory however, she was confused on what had just happened. Life as a Loner As Vixen finally adjusted to life as a loner, she came into heat for the first time. However, she was still smart about it and avoided other pack's territories. She did not want trouble. She carefully followed the creek against pack's territories, too afraid to fully enter them. She soon stumbled upon a large pack called the Young Ones Pack, and she immediately tried to join. However, the Alpha Female, Caution, wasn't too pleased that Vixen was in heat. Caution aggressively told Vixen no, and reluctantly, Ash agreed with the Dominate Female. After being chased off, Vixen was nearly drained of all hope. Soon Vixen, although still in healthy condition, decided she would not last longer as a loner. She was digging into a cold carcass when she encountered a female from the Young Ones, Angerona. Angerona acted aggressively for her share of the kill, Vixen wasn't too sure at first. Angerona continued to show more acts of hostility, but hesitated and Vixen caught on to this. Angerona continued to try and hoax Vixen, however, she knew of the hoax, but left not wanting to be caught up in a quarrel. Soon she caught sight of two mates across the creek, and the female of the pair wasn't too thrilled to see Vixen. They were the forming pack called the Rascals Pack. The dominate female became aggressive, scenting Vixen's strong in-heat scent. She immediately gave chase. It was very unnessary, and luckily Vixen wa s not caught off guard. Vixen ran, using her small weight and slim figure to move faster. She glanced over her shoulder to see the female losing gain on her at a reasonable rate. Vixen escaped safely. In her freedom Vixen nearly ran into a loner named Yukan. He was surprised, yet she didn't show any aggression towards him, so he didn't show any towards her. They both took interest in each other, Yukan especially since Vixen was in heat and he had been silently looking for a mate. They played for a bit, nuzzling each other and exchanging soft noises. They began to bond, taking small naps together. Eventually Vixen gave small signals, and Yukan took obvious notice of them. They mated not long after. Some time after that they both split unexpectantly for a while, the reason unknown. Yukan and Vixen were both drawn to an elk carcass, and they reconized each other almost immediately. They both gave happy greetings; tails wagging at full speed. Soon a rover, with the name of Homestar Runner was seen. Yukan became aggressive, ready to attack the male if he came too close to Vixen. Homestar Runner clearly got the message, and sprinted off. Yukan was once again clearly interested in Vixen, as she was to him. Vixen began giving small signs again, and they both disappeared into the cover of the forest. Yukan has become protective over her, and it is unlik ely that he will let her out of his sight again. Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Biographies